Coleccionista de canciones
by Viridiana
Summary: Si, todas las canciones tienen una historia. Sobre todo para un amante de la música como él.


**Hey!**

**Soy nueva en este fandom!**

**Y mi corazón esta dividido, amo a Shishio, pero MAMURA ES MI DEBILIDAD!**

**Ahora, Suzume es una de esas protagonista que sale de lo común, con su forma de ser. Me cae re bien!**

**Veamos como sale este primer intento de esta parejita tan adorable.**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Coleccionista de canciones**

El atardecer entraba por el ventanal del lugar, la ruidosa y movida calle estaba en pleno ritmo. Era viernes por la noche en una gran urbe.

Pero un rubio era ajeno a los molestos ruidos de los claxons y los murmullos de la gente.

Mamura Daiki un fanático de la música, disfrutaba de un buen café y el instante de esa melodía que tanto le gustaba a todo volumen.

¿Quién es él?

Japonés de nacimiento, idol desde la escuela secundaria, bueno en los relevos en la escuela, estudiante de notas sobre el promedio…

Y un joven que hasta hace un tiempo, JAMAS habría tocado o hablado a fémina alguna.

Hasta que Suzume Yosano llegó a su vida. Y literalmente, puso su vida de cabeza. Poco a poco se metió dentro de sí, que no supo cuando se le hizo indispensable para vivir.

¿Qué le gustaba de ella?

Bueno, a ciencia cierta; ni siquiera él estaba muy consciente de porque le quería.

¿Su testarudez?

¿Su sencillez?

¿Su forma de ser tan original?

¿Sus modos?

¿Sus ojos o el modo en que cabello negro se acomodaba de forma natural?

¡Vayan ustedes a saber!

_-__Tú la dueña de mis sueños__. __Quédate en ellos y hazme sentir__. _–Garabateó en su agenda, abierta en esa fecha especial. -_Y así en tu misterio poder descubrir__el sentimiento eterno__. _–Las cosas cambiaban a cada instante, por eso disfrutaba esos pequeños momentos de introspección.

-¡DAI-KI! –Le quitaron sus audífonos de golpe y supo que su momento de paz había terminado. –Un día de estos te quedarás sordo, ¿sabes?

-Compórtate, ya no eres ninguna niña. –Un sonrojo más sutil que el de su adolescencia tiñó sus mejillas. –Y baja la voz, la gente nos mira.

La mujer infló sus mejillas e hizo un mohín de enojo. –Le diré a tu padre, pero siempre me lo dijo y ayer me lo recordó: "Suzume, ya sabes cómo es Daiki una vez con esos audífonos se va para otra galaxia. Vive en su propio mundo. Me sorprende que no lo hayan despedido. Tenle paciencia, ¿si querida?"

Una venita se hinchó. -¿Volviste a hablar con él a mis espaldas?

-Dice que nunca lo llamas. Así que no fue a tus espaldas. –La pelinegra se sentó enfrente, en la mesa del café donde habían quedado de verse. –Mi madre te manda a saludar, dice que espera vayamos a verlos pronto.

-¿También hablaste con ella? –Se frotó los cabellos, frustrado. –A veces eres una molestia.

-Pero así me quieres… -La mujer le guiño pícaramente uno de sus hermosos ojos azules.

_-Tú con la luna en la cabeza__, __el lugar en donde empieza__el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir. _–Suzume babea ante los postres del lugar. La comida era una de sus grandes debilidades, rasgo que no había perdido al pasar los años. -_Tan solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú._-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? –El rubio apagó su reproductor y centró su atención en su acompañante. -¿El evento?

-Oh sí. –Lo ignoraba mientras buscaba llamar la atención de la mesera. -¿Qué?

-Nada, olvídalo.

-Sí, mire quiero…

_-__Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino_**. **–Esa extensa cantidad de comida; le traería una indigestión pero no podía negárselo, era su "antojo". -_Solo tú solamente quiero que seas tú. ¡Vaya si no!_

Su cara de concentración mientras revisaba una vez el menú, sus gestos tan conocidos por él. Lo hicieron suspirar. Ella nunca cambiaria…

-¿Por qué no me preguntas como me fue en la comida? –Se había retirado la mesera. -¿Sabes lo importante que era este evento? –Estaba molesta, sus cejas tan juntas se lo indicaron.

-Suzume, te lo pregunté. –Negó con la cabeza. -Si me hicieras el mismo caso a lo que te digo, del que le pones a la mesa cuando comes…

-Y si tú, me prestaras la misma de atención que le pones a la música que oyes… -Le señaló sus reproductor. -Y ni hablemos de cuando te pones a trabajar…

-Eres necia, mujer…

-¡Ja! Mira quien habla, Mamura.

Ambos estaban molestos y fulminándose con rayitos uno al otro. Hasta que llegó la orden.

-Aquí tienen, disculpen la espera.

Los platos fueron colocados en el silencio que los embargaba.

Sus caracteres tan opuestos, a veces les traían enojos como estos. La cotidianidad se los tragaba de un momento a otro. Tardaban horas en hablarse y alguno terminaba pidiendo una disculpa…

Por lo regular el rubio.

-Lo siento, ¿sí? –Se frotó sus cabellos. –No llegué del mejor humor de la oficina.

-La comida fue un poco más complicada de lo que nos imaginamos. Mi Jefe se puso a gritarnos a todos… –Empezó a probar una pizza y le extendió el tenedor. –No comiste, ¿verdad?

Le sonrió un probó la comida que le ofrecía. -¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Lo logre. –La "V" de la victoria fue su mayor respuesta. –Me dieron contrato por un año. –Dudó un momento. -Aunque… empiezo a creer que debí esperar unos meses…

Reiniciaron su conversación, mientras devoraban la cena.

Estaba con el tercer postre –bueno, Suzume iba por el tercero- cuando la pelinegra chasqueó los dedos. -¡Lo olvidaba! Hable con Mónika a la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Y eso? ¿No estaba en España? –Pasaban de las 9 de la noche, pero no parecía que fueran a salir pronto del local. –Inukai me dijo que estaban con su familia.

-Oh sí, pero me avisó que se casan dentro de dos semanas. –Lo soltó como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Casi se ahogaba con su café. -¿En serio? Creí que seguirían así un poco más, además con tanta prisa...

-¿Qué siguieran en unión libre? –Suzume le sonrió. –Supongo que hubieran seguido, si no fuera porque Mónika está embarazada.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. –Vaya… No me esperaba esa noticia.

-Quiere que sea una de sus damas de honor, y me dijo que Manabu te hablará dentro de poco, porque quiere que seas uno de sus padrinos…

Ambos se quedaron callados y la nostalgia los envolvió. Hace mucho que no se encontraban con sus amigos. Pero conociéndola, como la conocía… sabía que algo más estaba sucediendo.

-¿Quiénes más irán?

-Yuyuka y Nana también estarán, ya sabes son las otras dos madrinas. Kotetsu es padrino junto con... –Empezó a jugar con una fresa. –Shishio-sensei. Tu sabes, lo ayudó mucho en tercer año y le guarda gran estima...

-Oh.

Sus ojos vagaron una vez más al ventanal. Era un tema espinoso: "Shishio Satsuki".

El primer amor de Suzume… su esposa.

La pasó muy mal en la preparatoria gracias a ese amor. Sí, logró que fueran novios. Pero el profesor regresó a sus vidas y él no hizo nada por evitarlo.

El resultado fue el de ella, dejándolo.

Quedó devastado, pero amándola como la amaba desde ese tiempo; la dejó libre.

Su deseo interno fue que esa relación no funcionara; y aunque tardó poco más de un año…

Shishio y Suzume terminaron definitivamente.

La joven quedó aún más destrozada que la primera vez. No soportó verla sufrir, así que de nueva cuenta fue "El incondicional Mamura".

Pronto cada uno de su grupo de amigos hizo planes para la Universidad.

Él se decantó por Administración de empresas y Suzume por Gastronomía Internacional.

Suzume fue la que se le acercó y empezaron paso a paso a conocerse; por primera vez sin reservas o miedos.

Ambos se acostumbraron a sus virtudes, a sus defectos, sus manías.

Les faltaba un año de sus respectivas carreras, cuando le ofrecieron un intercambio escolar… En Estados Unidos.

Suzume le sonrió y le dijo que se fuera, que aprovechara esa oportunidad.

Ella no le diría que se quedara, se sentía en deuda con él por lo de la preparatoria; así que no le diría nada que lo pusiera en un aprieto.

Pero él había cambiado…

-_Vamos a casarnos._

Se había vuelto egoísta. Se lo propuso una noche en que se quedó a dormir en el departamento que arrendaba.

_-¿¡Que!?_

De acuerdo, no era la mejor manera de pedirle matrimonio. Pero ella aceptó. Y eso es lo que le importaba.

Ambas familias organizaron la boda lo más pronto posible; tenía que presentarse en la Universidad en menos de dos meses.

Verla vestida novia es uno de sus recuerdos favoritos. Sonrojada, con su cabello recogido y el velo enmarcando su rostro.

Supo que Shishio la fue a ver antes de la ceremonia, le deseo suerte y felicidad.

¡Ese tipo en serio que lo molestaba! Casi fue a sacarlo de donde estaban platicando; pero decidió darles un momento a solas. Pero después de eso, no supieron mucho tiempo de su persona. Y hasta donde sabía, su esposa no preguntó jamás por él.

Y aquí estaban, dos años después… ¡Porque hoy era su segundo aniversario de bodas!

Les costó acostumbrarse a una ciudad como Nueva York, pero lo lograron. Tenían un nuevo círculo de amigos, unos trabajos estables y bien remunerados.

El, en una empresa importadora de productos diversos y Suzume probando suerte en un restaurante de un hotel muy famoso.

Hacia unos meses cuando recibieron la noticia se cambiaron a un departamento más grande, por obvias razones.

La observó hacer una mueca de incomodidad y sonrió.

-No pasa nada, de todas maneras ya lo habíamos platicado, ¿no? –Sus ojos azules brillaron alegres. -¿Cuándo firmas el contrato?

-Me dijeron que en cuanto se cumpla el plazo de la persona por la que voy a entrar. –Hizo cuentas. –Yo creo que regresando de Japón.

-Tu madre tendrá que venir a quedarse un tiempo con nosotros, ¿se lo comentaste? –Una nueva mueca, aunque más pronunciada lo interrumpió. -¿Está inquieto?

-Oh, por Dios. –Suzume se cambió de lugar y se sentó junto a él. Le colocó la mano en su vientre. –Siéntelo… Dios, que fuerza.

Su esposa estaba entrando al 6to mes de embarazo. De un niño, como les habían confirmado en la última cita.

-Es igual de inquieto que tú.

-¡Eres malo, Daiki! –Suzume le sonrió de manera reluciente. –Ya tiene un amiguito o amiguita en camino. Yuyuka dice que parezco pez globo.

-Esa mujer… -Una venita le palpitó. –No cambia con los años.

-Es mi mejor amiga… -Ella también se empezó a enojar. –No hables así de ella.

-Togyuu-senpai no la sopor… ¡Carajo Suzume, no me pellizques! –Se sobó la pierna. –Eres tan impulsiva.

-NI se te ocurra mencionar ese tema.

-Es una neurótica… ¡Que dejes de pegarme, mujer! –Ahora era un brazo. -¡Esas hormonas las odio!

-¡Nosotros también te odiamos a ti, estúpido insensible!

El lugar se quedó en silencio, ambos se habían puesto a gritarse en el lugar atestado de gente.

Y lo estaban matando con la mirada, su esposa –embarazada- estaba a punto de llorar.

-Diablos, Suzume. –Le hizo una seña a la camarera. –Vamos a que te de el aire…

-¿Desea algo?

-La cuenta. –Le extendieron el recibo. –Pago en la caja. –Sus orejas le zumbaban y las sentía hirviendo. –Siempre tenemos que dar estos shows.

-¿Te cuesta tanto dejar de hablar de mis amigas?

-Por Dios, Suzume. –Sus manos pararon en sus hombros. -¿En serio crees que las detesto?

-No. –Se recargó en su pecho. –Vamos, quiero ir a caminar un rato.

-¿Puedes mandarme un aviso antes de que sufras esos cambios de humor?

-Nop, no creo. –Le sacó la lengua. –Aunque lo intentaré.

La noche era fresca, así que ambos ajustaron sus abrigos. Su mano buscó la de su esposa.

_-__Tu, coleccionista de canciones. Mil emociones son para ti._

La amaba, la amaba tanto que no sería nada sin ella.

_-__Tu, lo que eres… mi vida entera__, __quédate en ella y hazme sentir._

Pronto serían tres, una familia… Una familia con la chica más dispar que pudo encontrar. La mujer que muchos le decían: "No es tu media naranja". Pero él estaba seguro que estaban equivocados. Nadie como ella.

_-__Y así ir transformando la magia de ti__, __en un respiro del alma._

Pasaron los días de inseguridad, de nadar contra corriente. Podía extender la mano en la noche y sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo.

_-Solo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú.__Y pongo en tus manos mis destino porque__… __Vivo para estar siempre, siempre, siempre contigo amor…__  
_

Mamura Daiki, un coleccionista de canciones. Tenía para días grises, días coloridos, días de stress, días de felicidad.

Pero todas las canciones eran para ella...

Canciones todas llenas de memorias con su mujer, Suzume Mamura.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Mediocre?**

**Feo?**

**OCC?**

**Tal vez, pero desde cuando tenía ganas de escribir algo de estos dos.**

**Espero sus reviews, si?**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


End file.
